Sound alignment may be leveraged to support a wide range of functionality. For example, sound data may be captured for use as part of a movie, recording of a song, and so on. Parts of the sound data, however, may reflect capture in a noisy environment and therefore may be less than desirable when output, such as by being difficult to understand, interfere with desired sounds, and so on. Accordingly, parts of the sound data may be replaced by other sound data using sound alignment. Sound alignment may also be employed to support other functionality, such as to utilize a foreign overdub to replace the sound data with dialog in a different language.
However, conventional techniques that are employed to automatically align the sound data may sound unnatural when output. This may be due to changes caused by stretching and/or compressing of portions of the audio data to align the corresponding portions to each other. These changes in the sound data may cause differences that are perceptible to a user listening to the sound data and thus the result may sound unnatural to the user.